My Last Fall
by thepharohsgrl111
Summary: A Short little something I thought up randomly while at school. Jou finds Seto in a compromising situation and he realizes maybe Seto doesn't care for him, taking drastic measures will Seto get to Jou before it is to late. Read and Review. Seto/Jou


_**My Last Fall  
**_

So I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway shape or form and take no credit.

If I did own it honestly it would really really different!

* * *

I walked in suspecting to find him waiting for me. We had a dinner date planned for tonight, I was so excited. After a long week of stressful work, time consuming school, and hardly seeing the love of my life, tonight was going to be all about me and him. I walked through the double doors into the mansion of my beloved.

"Hello!" I yelled out. "I'm here. Where are you?" Where could you be?

I wandered into the living room, thinking he was probably inside watching T.V. and just hadn't heard me. I opened the door and stopped, losing all awareness, only seeing you. There you were the love of my life, looking up at me, your hands intertwined with hers. You were so close to her it was maddening. Breaking apart from a kiss and staring up at me, face contorted with an emotion I could not read. A moment went by in which all I could do was stare into your eyes as you stared back. I couldn't read them, I couldn't see them, I felt my vision blurring, my soul breaking apart falling from a high bliss I should have known would not last.

"Jou," He pleaded, pushing her away and jumping up to reach me.

I couldn't bear it I turned away and ran, ran into a cold night welcoming my pain, my broken world, my ready made tears desperate to fall.

Behind me I could here, "Jou, wait, please Jou come back."

I couldn't stop I couldn't bear to turn around and face the man who had spoiled me, held me, comforted me, danced with me, loved me, and now had broken me.

That was two days ago and here I stand remembering the whole thing as if I was still running, running from reality, truth, and the pain. The truth is I don't want to stop running, I don't want to feel that pain wash over me and pull me down, and I don't ever want to face this broken reality. So here I stand atop the building the love of my life calls home. The work place of his success, and his only real true love, and for me the greatest cliché one could imagine.

"It's for the best." I try to convince myself. I look down and let the world sink into my soul. I breathe the air of surrender, and view the sky of release. Last I remember the feeling of love, the love that I now know would never be returned.

"Jou, no!"

Of course my imagination, he would never care enough to come find me. Tears fall from my eyes in a steady stream of sorrow as I close my eyes in a desperate attempt to remember his voice.

"Jou no, please!"

I take a breath and lean foreword, suddenly I felt a grip on my arm and I trip, spin, fall and next thing I know I'm gripping you, holding you tightly my hands in yours. All I can feel is grateful that I can see your face one last time before the end. Your hands are the only life lines keeping me from the fall.

"Jou, why, no!"

You speak but I hear nothing, I just stare into your eyes wondering if you had come all this way to save me. The feeling of this falls upon me and with the last strength my body has I pull myself towards your lips, I need to feel that heart pounding kiss that always weakened my knees, put butterflies in my stomach and awakened my heart. Seeing my intentions you pull me to you and treat me to a kiss that goes past all expectations. This kiss, my last kiss, was a kiss that would live past all other kisses, all other feelings and by far is going to be the best memory of you I will have. You pull away and look me in the eyes.

"Don't let go, please don't let go!"

I see your lips move but I hear nothing, my heart and mind in sync, already decided on what the future held. I look at you and repeat the words that have played over and over in my mind.

"I will love you for now and forever." And with those words I let go and fall, literally I fall to my death, but in reality and falling to the beyond and the next life. Now as I fall I leave with you in my heart, your kiss on my lips, face in my mind, and that sweet smell of cinnamon and apple that I had quickly become addicted to and could never live without. Last I leave with the memory of the words forming on your lips and screamed to me as I let go.

"Jou no don't let go, I love youuuuu…."

A smile plays across my lips. I'm glad it's over, and I'm glad that the man who had always had my heart now has the courage to keep it.

"Never forget me Seto Kaiba."

Owari 

Author: Wow I can't believe I wrote that

Jou: I Can't beleive you did that to meeeeeeee

Author: Oh Shush I gave you a kiss didn't you

Jou: -blush- fine.....It was pretty good

Author: EXACTLY -turns attnetion to reader-

* * *

READ REVIEW, Please and thank you, I wann know what _YOU_ think!


End file.
